Toujours une affaire de boissons
by Poivron-san
Summary: Être un soldat est une chose, aimer les hommes en est une autre. Certains veulent expérimenter, d'autres survoler la question sans trop s'y risquer. Guo Jia l'a compris, à l'instar de Sima Yi qui refuse d'admettre quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Zhang He l'assume parfaitement, par opposition à Jia Xu qui donnerait presque l'impression d'ignorer l'existence de telles pratiques.
1. Une beuverie appréciable

H-Hey... Bonnes vacances...? Inutile de commenter mon absence de six mois, tout le monde s'en tape et ça n'aura pas changé le monde.

Cette fois-ci, nouveau fandom, première - courte - fanfic' suivie, je reviens avec un Guo Jia x Jia Xu, avec en second plan un Sima Yi x Zhang He. Je sais qu'ils sont tous sensés être de beaux et fiers guerriers, modèles de virilité (sauf pour le dernier cas) et de courage, mais, bref. Les besoins des fanfiqueurs sont plus forts que ces broutilles, et, pour les besoins du scénario, enlevez à leurs qualités "fiers" et "virils" (parce que, oui, je continuerai de soutenir que Jia Xu est beau et qu'il pue la classe).

Les trois premiers chapitres sont écrits (j'en suis la première étonnée), le quatrième est en cours, je vais voir comment organiser les publications, de tout', DW est pas un fandom dont les français sont très friands (les français sont la honte des fanfiqueurs, surtout au niveau de Pokemon, je vous épargne la déception que j'ai eue en découvrant le nombre de fanfictions françaises dessus, ah, ah...), donc je crois que peu de gens liront ça un jour. Je le publie quand-même, parce que j'ai envie de publier un truc, et que ma première fic' suivie mérite bien **au moins** ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Il me semble que Dynasty Warriors appartient à Koei, je suis pas sûre. Si des gens veulent s'entre-tuer pour s'approprier cette fiction, libre à eux, ce sera très drôle. Appelez-moi, j'amène les boissons.

* * *

Un dernier cri hystérique résonna à l'intérieur du salon de thé avant que Jia Xu n'en sorte, l'air satisfait et fier de lui.

\- E-Espèce de… Espèce de mufle ! Rustre ! Grossier personnage ! s'égosillait encore Zhang He, cherchant tout autour de lui les griffes qui lui servaient d'armes.

\- Je t'en prie, suppliait Guo Jia, Zhang He, contrôle-toi…

\- Tu l'as très bien entendu ! T-Tu as clairement compris ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre !

\- Je crois que tout le monde a très bien compris, Zhang He… Mais tu le connais… Jia Xu a toujours été comme ça, à chercher la petite bête là où il sait possible de la trouver. Et, disons que d'une certaine manière, il y avait peu de chance qu'il aille se tromper en abordant ce sujet-ci…

\- Que suis-je sensé comprendre, Guo Jia ? Que tu es un malotru de la même graine que ce mal-élevé de Jia Xu ?

Guo Jia passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait plus comment rattraper sa précédente bourde, et le brun qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas près de la lui pardonner.

\- Zhang He, écoute-moi… En tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir de te parler à cœur ouvert, n'est-ce pas… ?

L'intéressé hocha à peine la tête, trop occupé à chercher une position adéquate à ses jambes.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais imaginé que - peut-être - toutes tes manies et habitudes pour le moins efféminées découlaient d'un même fait ?

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

\- Allons… (le blond eut un sourire crispé) Ne me force pas à le dire… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à quitter la table sans avoir fini mon thé…

\- Comme quoi ? répéta durement Zhang He, desserrant à peine les dents.

Guo Jia se résigna, soupirant d'un air navré, et acheva d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse d'une seule traite, regrettant de ne pouvoir le savourer davantage. Puis, s'esquivant à l'instant même où il finit sa phrase, il lâcha dans un souffle.

\- Tu aimes les hommes, Zhang He.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas, laissant son vis-à-vis prendre la poudre d'escampette, et se contenta de se murmurer à lui-même.

\- Je crois que je suis le dernier à bien vouloir l'admettre.

Dehors, sur les marches de la cour, patientait depuis son départ précipité le second stratège de l'armée du Wei. Jia Xu, pour s'occuper, faisait glisser une dague à la lame aiguisée entre chacun des doigts de sa main droite, tout en murmurant des paroles au sens douteux.

\- Oh, Jia Xu, tu es encore là ! s'exclama Guo Jia, ne parvenant à contenir un soulagement certain.

\- Hm, je m'inquiétais pour votre vie. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce que les choses finissent de cette manière... (il se releva en un mouvement ample, comme les lui connaissait le blond, et se tourna à demi vers-lui, gardant le regard rivé vers l'intérieur du salon de thé) J'aurais dû consommer ce qu'il y avait sur place. Visiblement, l'alcool me réussit toujours aussi peu.

\- Tu… Tu es saoul ? hasarda Guo Jia.

\- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt le brun, J'ai l'esprit un peu embrumé, voilà tout ! Ce qui m'a échappé tout à l'heure me pendait aux lèvres depuis des lustres, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce peu a suffi à ce que cela m'échappe !

\- Hé bien, félicitation, ironisa le blond avec dépit, passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Plus sérieusement, jeune maître, je ne connais pas grand monde dans cette armée, et ce loufoque fait probablement partie des têtes qui me sont le moins familières. Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit en face avant moi ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… Justement, tu lui as reproché de posséder tous les traits de caractère propres aux femmes… Et je pense pouvoir dire sans pour autant être spécialiste en la matière que les femmes sont les créatures les plus susceptibles que la Terre n'ait jamais portées. Lui dire ça sur un champ de bataille, si on s'y trouve être son adversaire, revient plus ou moins à signer son arrêt de mort… Et si l'on s'y trouve être son ami, c'est au moins risquer un bras ou une jambe, pour ne pas dire les deux.

\- Hm, je vois… marmonna Jia Xu tout en glissant une main par-dessus son menton, Dans ce cas, lui est un idiot, et vous des hypocrites.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir à regretter cette lâcheté que tu décris avec autant de dégoût, Jia Xu, le contredit pourtant Guo Jia, s'approchant de lui pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

Ce dernier grogna tout bas qu'il trouvait ce comportement ostensiblement ridicule et infantile de la part d'officiers du Wei, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, de peur de finir par offenser l'une des rares personnes l'appréciant pour ce qu'il était, et non-seulement pour ses talents de stratège.

Un silence s'installa, mais disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé au moment-même où Guo Jia ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau.

\- Dis-moi, Jia Xu, tu as déjà l'esprit embrumé, c'est bien cela ? Pourquoi ne pas aller finir ce que tu as commencé dans une véritable taverne, là où nous serons sûrs de nous retrouver entre hommes ?

\- Hm, pourquoi pas… acquiesça tranquillement l'intéressé.

Et bien qu'il se refuse à l'avouer devant son hôte, Jia Xu fut véritablement enchanté par la proposition.

Quelques heures plus tard – que l'on aurait pu compter en verres, que chacun des deux hommes consommaient à une vitesse à peu près égale de un par lot de dix minutes -, l'esprit très clairement embrumé, les yeux lourds, et la voix enrouée, Jia Xu et Guo Jia s'écroulaient d'un même mouvement sur la table qu'ils partageaient.

\- J-… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de l'ivresse absolue, jeune maître…

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Ma bouche est pâteuse à souhait, je ne tiens plus sur mes deux pieds, et je crois fort être incapable de soulever mes paupières, que rêver de plus ?

\- Attendez demain matin, nargua Jia Xu, Vous ferez tout de suite moins le fier…

Guo Jia, tant bien que mal, parvint à ouvrir l'un de ses yeux et à lancer un regard à la dérobée à celui qui l'accompagnait.

Jia Xu n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Mais si son cerveau et son taux d'alcoolémie étaient également sur le point d'exploser, il le cachait admirablement mieux que le blond, ce que ce dernier observait avec pitié pour sa propre personne. Il se savait ridicule, et, bien qu'à moitié inconscient, gardait à l'esprit qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre des représentants du Wei.

Dans une tentative veine de se relever, une main qui se voulait assurée accrochée au plateau de leur table, Guo Jia posa parallèlement un pied puis l'autre, avant de s'effondrer littéralement sur lui-même. Il aurait sans le moindre doute goûté à la poussière recouvrant le sol si Jia Xu n'avait pensé bon de le tirer à lui. Il lui évita de cette manière une chute dont se serait dans tous les cas bien passé le premier stratège de Cao Cao, et se retrouva en un rien de temps plaqué au sol, recouvert de celui qu'il venait de sauver.

\- Hm… Je ne me sens pas très bien… grommela Guo Jia sans prendre la peine de bouger le petit orteil.

\- Parce que ma position est sensée être plus confortable que la votre ? Je suis prêt à négocier un échange, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- N-Non… Ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais dire… Ce n'est pas l'alcool… Mon cœur me sert…

\- Hein ?

\- J-Je…

Guo Jia fondit en larmes instantanément.

\- Pourquoi… ?! Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ?!

\- H-Hm… Maître Guo Jia… ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien… ? bredouilla Jia Xu, confus.

\- J'ai mal, Jia Xu ! Fais quelque chose, arrête ça !

\- C'est-…

\- Fais quelque chose ! s'emporta le stratège, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'habit de son second.

\- J-Je vais voir, oui…

Plus de force que de gré, Jia Xu dût remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dans un équilibre précaire, après avoir adossé un Guo Jia gémissant au mur le plus proche, il se redressa et étira ses muscles engourdis. Ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se refermer, ses jambes à se dérober sous lui, et son cerveau à rendre l'âme le temps d'une nuit, mais il se savait le devoir de ramener son supérieur à bon port.

Il marmonna pour lui-même.

\- Bon Dieu… C'était bien la peine de me proposer une choppe si vous êtes le premier à rouler sous la table, jeune maître. Quel étrange numéro vous pouvez offrir en état d'ivresse…

\- Promets-moi… une chose… râla Guo Jia sans articuler la moindre syllabe.

\- Dites-moi… soupira passivement le brun, continuant de se stabiliser.

\- Promets-moi que tu… ne me trahiras jamais…

\- Jeune maître, l'alcool ne vous réussit définitivement pas-… !

\- Promets-le ! Je ne veux plus de tes blagues, de tes moqueries… Promets-le juste…

Malgré son état critique, Jia Xu voyait briller dans ses iris une lueur d'honnêteté. Si son inconscient parlait, ce n'était que pour lui révéler des pensées profondément enfouies. Il s'arracha donc – sans pourtant que cela ne lui nécessite beaucoup d'efforts – un sourire attendri et répondit d'une voix posée.

\- Jeune maître, vous êtes l'une des seules choses qui me retiennent ici.

Le blond dormait déjà lorsqu'il acheva de parler, ce qui ne rassura que davantage celui qui lui secondait. Il redoutait d'avance le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, mais le savait déjà moins pénible avec un jeune maître endormi que tapant rageusement du pied.

Il lui attrapa finalement l'un des poignets et l'encouragea à se lever en le lui secouant doucement. Un grognement étouffé fut la seule réponse qu'il tira de son geste. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle corvée, puis, s'agenouillant tant bien que mal, chargea le jeune homme sur son dos et passa les mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir dans une position adéquate.

\- Jeune maître, le nombre de verres que vous me devrez après ça dépassera de loin celui que nous avons atteint à deux en cette belle soirée, maugréa-t-il, slalomant entre les tables chargées de miettes de pain et de cadavres de bouteilles.

Il atteignit finalement la sortie et se hâta de rejoindre les quartiers réservés aux officiers militaires.


	2. Entraine un mauvais réveil

Lorsque Guo Jia se réveilla, nu, propre, et enveloppé dans des draps à la blancheur immaculée, il ne lui revint pas immédiatement en mémoire les évènements de la veille. Tout semblait normal, à première vue, et identique en tout point à bien des matins. La seule ombre à ce tableau d'une banalité rassurante était le mal de crâne qui l'assaillit à l'instant-même où il reprit pleinement connaissance. Il se savait mourant, dans le sens où quelques années à peine le séparaient d'un départ certain, mais jamais sa maladie ne s'était manifestée de la sorte. Il en conclut donc que le mal qui le rongeait n'était pas l'origine de celui de ce matin.

Passant une main sur son front, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur, Guo Jia se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver complètement assis, une jambe légèrement repliée et l'autre étendue devant lui. De cette place, un détail plus surprenant encore que ses souffrances matinales le fit sursauter.

Jia Xu était endormi au pied de son lit, une dague dans une main, un morceau de bois qu'il s'était vraisemblablement donné pour mission de rendre aussi coupant qu'un véritable couteau dans l'autre. Le blond ramena à lui autant de couverture que possible, soudain en proie à des élans de pudeur et à un furieux rougissement, avant de réveiller le brun d'une exclamation qu'il aurait aimée moins aigüe.

\- J-Jia Xu… ! Q-Que fais-tu là ?!

Le stratège rouvrit lentement les paupières et s'étira sur de longues secondes, laissant tout le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière qui venait les agresser. Il bailla, soupira, puis, seulement après, entreprit de répondre.

\- Oh… Déjà réveillé ? Pas trop mal dormi, jeune-maître ?

\- J-… Hm… Q-… Pourquoi es-tu là ?! répéta-t-il, ignorant la question qui venait de lui être posée.

\- Hé bien, hier soir, dés que j'ai eu le dors tourné, après vous avoir couché, vous avez pensé bon de vous esquiver et d'escalader le toit de vos quartiers… J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez y rester quand je vous ai vu en sauter. Dieu merci, mes jambes m'ont porté suffisamment vite et suffisamment loin pour que je réussisse à vous intercepter, mais… Disons que je ne pouvais décemment plus vous laisser dormir habillé… Vous étiez plein de terre… (Il passa une main nerveuse à l'arrière de son crâne, et détourna brutalement le regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de son ami) J'ai pris le parti de vous nettoyer brièvement avant de vous laisser dormir, bien que vous n'ayez pas été des plus coopératifs…

\- T-… Tu m'as vu… nu… ? murmura Guo Jia, sans voix.

\- Je ne suis pas le premier à vous voir dans votre plus simple appareil, jeune maître… ! tenta de le convaincre Jia Xu, réellement embarrassé, se dépêchant d'ajouter, comme si cela allait arranger les choses, Et vous n'avez aucune raison d'en rougir, sachez-le…

Il se maudit pourtant bien vite de ne pas s'être borné à ses premiers mots. Si lui-même se mettait à paniquer, il n'osait pas imaginer l'état d'anxiété dans lequel pouvait se trouver le blond au même moment.

\- A-Ah… bredouilla-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne quittant plus son partenaire des yeux.

L'idée soudaine que quelque chose d'_autre_ que l'incident du toit ait pu arriver le soir dernier lui monta à la tête. Cela, dans le fond, aurait pu expliquer l'attitude étrange qu'adoptait Jia Xu depuis son éveille. Le blond déglutit avec difficulté et finit par oser.

\- J-Jia Xu… Puis-je m'assurer de quelque chose… ?

\- O-Oh… ! le coupa Jia Xu, Attendez, jeune-maître ! Si vous vous apprêtez à me demander si je n'ai pas abusé de vous cette nuit, je préfère prendre les devants ! Je n'ai fait que vous laver et vous coucher ! Je ne me permettrais rien d'aussi déplacé… !

Guo Jia paraissait à moitié rassuré de sa réponse. Jia Xu se contenta de déglutir et de se relever, se rendant jusqu'au bout de la pièce d'un pas chancelant. Sur une table, il attrapa quelques affaires que le blond reconnut comme étant siennes et les lui lança.

\- Vous allez finir par tomber malade, si vous n'enfilez rien.

Guo Jia aurait presque voulu lui répondre qu'il l'était déjà, et que, de surcroit, il ne guérirait jamais, mais il lut sur les traits de son second qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose, et il se garda de tout commentaire.

Il attendit que le brun se retourne, mais le voyant rester fixement planté devant la pile d'habits, il en vint à bredouiller.

\- J-… J'aimerais me lever…

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

\- J'aimerais un peu d'intimité…

\- Hm ?

\- Retourne-toi… !

\- Je vous en prie, jeune maître, je vous ai bien palpé de partout hier soir ! Inutile de faire des manières !

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer, Jia Xu s'approcha, attrapa fermement la couverture d'une main, et la dégagea du corps qu'elle recouvrait. Guo Jia eut tout juste le temps de mettre les mains là où il le fallait avant que le brun n'ait une vue imprenable sur toute son anatomie. Un sourire tendancieux aux lèvres, il l'invita à se lever et à aller lui-même se revêtir, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le blond resta sans voix, victime de coups d'œil qu'il aurait qualifiés de pervers s'il n'avait su son partenaire totalement indifférent à ses charmes. Ou même à ceux de n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il chercha à se cacher du regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui, mais ne parvint qu'à faire s'élargir encore davantage le sourire qui fendait déjà les lèvres de Jia Xu.

\- Jia Xu, bon sang ! Puis-je avoir l'audace de demander le nom du jeu stupide que tu sembles avoir entamé en ma présence ?!

L'intéressé eut un rire moqueur.

\- Allons, allons, jeune maître, je vous respecte trop pour ça… Simplement, vous avoir vu dans tous vos états, à crier aux quatre vents que vous vouliez que je vous reste fidèle, m'a fait prendre conscience que vous n'étiez peut-être pas aussi innocent que nous le croyions tous.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, opposa fermement Guo Jia, refusant de perdre la face contre son second et rival.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de la conversation que nous avions tenue, quelques heures plus tôt dans l'après-midi, en compagnie de maître Zhang He ?

\- Il me semble, oui…

\- Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher, jeune maître ? Un secret, qui mériterait d'être découvert et exposé au grand jour… ?

\- N-Non ! s'écria le blond trop hâtivement.

\- Vous en êtes sûr… ? insista le brun.

\- Je…

\- Hm… ?

\- J-… Hm… Donne-moi mes habits et tais-toi, coupa brusquement Guo Jia, Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries.

\- Vous mes semblez aussi irritables que suspicieux, sans vouloir vous offenser, jeune maître.

\- Tu m'offenses probablement plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer ! (Il profita d'un instant d'inattention du brun pour enfiler le bas de sa tenue, et ainsi pouvoir lui faire face) Tu insinues que je suis un homme de la même espèce que Zhang He ! Quel guerrier ne s'en offenserait pas ?! J'ai un sens de l'honneur suffisant pour savoir que rien ne me fera dévier du droit chemin avant ma mort ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps sur cette Terre, alors autant laisser derrière moi l'image d'un homme louable au cœur noble. Ce n'est pas en me prêtant à ce genre de déviance que j'y parviendrai !

Tout lui avait échappé d'une seule traite, dans un élan de colère exceptionnel, ce qui l'obligea à prendre une longue et profonde inspiration. Son cœur s'était emballé, et il sentait le sang affluer plus rapidement à son cerveau.

\- Jeune maître... Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cet état… Veuillez excuser mon insolence.

Il plaqua un poing serré contre la paume de son autre main puis tourna les talons, et, sans un mot, quitta la pièce. Guo Jia le regarda s'éloigner, ajustant distraitement les pans de la veste qu'il venait d'enfiler, et se laissa mollement retomber sur son matelas.

Perdu. Il était perdu. Ou il aurait aimé l'être, car, pour lui, tout était trop clair. Jia Xu avait raison. Il n'était pas un homme sain d'esprit. Il ne l'était plus. Il avait dévié du droit chemin. Et, plus que jamais, il ressentait le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.


	3. Confidences d'homme à homme

Lorsque Guo Jia quitta sa chambre, enfin habillé et peigné, pour engager une marche qui se voulait décontractée dans le long couloir principal, il eut la désagréable impression que tous savaient. Ou que, dans le meilleur des cas, ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

Des airs qui, d'accoutumé, lui semblaient amicaux, passaient maintenant pour méfiants et haineux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes pour sentir son cœur s'emballer et l'envie de s'échapper l'envahir. Son objectif n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres de lui. La moitié du chemin avait déjà été couverte. Cacher sa gêne, faire comme si de rien n'était, et rendre les sourires qui lui étaient offerts sur son passage... _Rien de plus simple_, songea-t-il pour se donner du courage, sans pour autant parvenir à y croire, _Tu fais ça tous les matins, Guo Jia… Ce n'est pas comme si Jia Xu allait crier sur tous les toits cette… chose… que nous avons brièvement évoquée ce matin… Je ne risque rien. Et je ne lui ai rien dit. Il l'a compris tout seul. Enfin... Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à comprendre… Rien n'était plus simple à assimiler, surtout pour lui… ! Je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps…_

Le combat qu'il avait entamé en son for intérieur prit fin lorsque sa main rencontra le bois d'une porte aux fines gravures asiatiques. Il se racla la gorge, s'assura qu'il n'était pas débraillé, et, après avoir entendu un léger « Entrez… ! » lui parvenir de l'intérieur, tourna la poignée et mit un pied dans la pièce. Pièce semblant appartenir à la plus féminine des femmes, pensa même le blond avec un rictus amusé, à la limite du moqueur, tandis qu'il observait les nombreuses teintes rosées trouvables sur à peu près chaque meuble de l'endroit.

Allongé sur son lit, jambes croisées, afféré à prodiguer à ses ongles une manucure dont ils n'avaient probablement pas besoin, Zhang He lança distraitement au nouvel arrivant.

\- Si tu es venu pour t'excuser, tu es le bienvenu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux faire demi-tour.

\- Zhang He... J'ai besoin de te parler en privé…

\- Hm ?

Le brun releva la tête, faisant s'agiter les anneaux suspendus à ses oreilles. Il paraissait intéressé et à la fois sur ses gardes.

\- Une déclaration… ? hasarda-t-il.

\- N-Non… ! s'indigna Guo Jia en s'avançant encore, J-… J'ai besoin de tes conseils… De tes lumières, si tu préfères.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Il est en rapport avec la conversation que nous avons tenue hier… (Il remarqua immédiatement que les muscles de son vis-à-vis se tendirent) Ne te braque pas tout de suite ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !

\- Je pensais avoir été clair dans la manière que j'ai eue de prendre les pics déplacés de maître Jia Xu. Ce n'était pour te voir venir en rajouter, Guo Jia !

\- Je ne veux pas me moquer, je ne veux pas te blesser, Zhang He ! Je veux juste t'en parler ! C'est un besoin que je ressens et que j'ai trop longtemps refoulé… Et s'il s'avère que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour me comprendre, ne le prends pas mal. Sois plutôt honoré que je te fasse confiance, hm ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules avec dédain, signifiant par le biais d'une moue dégoûtée qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné sa bourde de la veille.

\- Oh, écoute… Je suis vraiment navré pour hier, Zhang He, et je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un…

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit aux côtés du général, qui déniait enfin lui accorder un regard. Se redressant sur un coude et se penchant de son côté, il se résolut à demander.

\- Bon… Faisons vite. Que veux-tu exactement me dire, Guo Jia ? Au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas, je suis très occupé.

_Occupé à faire des choses… de fille… _soupira Guo Jia en son for intérieur. Mais il tut ce détail, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à ajouter de l'huile à un feu brûlant. Il toussa, prit une bouffée d'air, et s'enquit le plus rapidement possible.

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu des vues sur Sima Yi ?

Il ne fut guère étonné de voir les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquiller, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrir sans pour autant qu'un son n'ose s'en échapper. Dans un silence pesant, il acheva de se relever, puis, stabilisé sur ses deux pieds, il murmura tout bas.

\- J-… Comment... Comment as-tu… ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plus visible, si tant est que l'on te connaisse un peu.

Guo Jia ne contint que très difficilement un sourire satisfait. La vérité venait d'éclater. Certes pas au grand-jour, mais c'était un pas en avant.

\- Comptes-tu le lui dire ? poursuivit-il avec sérieux.

\- C'est une blague ? Il est père, marié, et… Ce genre de pratique lui est probablement inconnu, répliqua Zhang He, refusant de se bercer d'illusions.

\- J'en doute, insista le blond avec ferveur, appuyant ses mots d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Hé bien… Sans vouloir me mettre trop en avant, mon sens de l'observation en tant que stratège ne se manifeste pas qu'au combat. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir jeter, de temps à autres, des coups d'œil intéressés vers certains hommes au physique avantageux… Des hommes dont je fais partie, soit dit en passant.

\- Tu te moques de moi...

\- Je m'en offenserais sûrement si je ne comprenais pas ta détresse, Zhang He. Et pourtant, je peux te jurer que je suis ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Et, avant que tu ne me contredises, ce n'était pas que de vagues regards. Il regardait avec insistance à certains endroits que j'aimerais qualifier… d'indécents…

\- Serais-tu en train de le faire passer pour le pire prédateur de ce palais, Guo Jia ?! s'exclama le brun, se retournant brusquement dans sa direction après avoir laissé ses yeux se poser sur la vue qu'offrait l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne fais que rapporter des faits susceptibles de t'intéresser, soupira Guo Jia avec suffisance, Il est possible qu'il veuille tenter une incursion dans ce monde nouveau, que, toi, tu connais si bien. Et s'il ne le fait qu'une fois, simplement par curiosité, tu pourrais avoir la chance de l'y guider.

Il lui adressa un haussement de sourcil lourd de sous-entendus puis croisa les jambes, laissant sa tête retomber vers l'arrière.

\- Maintenant que je me suis excusé et que j'ai aidé à faire avancer tes histoires, pourrais-tu avoir la bonté d'écouter mes complaintes ?

Zhang He sortit de la douce torpeur qui l'avait envahi après ces troublantes révélations, et acquiesça vaguement.

\- Oui, oui…

Guo Jia se racla la gorge et, sans prendre plus de pose, se lança.

\- Bien… Par où commencer… ? Je pourrais te dire que mon problème est le même que le tien, que je le cache à tous mes amis depuis des années entières sans que personne ne se soit jamais douté de rien, que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à réprimer mes besoins… (il soupira avec un sourire amer) Hm, non... Ce serait beaucoup trop déplacé… Disons simplement que… les femmes ne m'intéressent plus…

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Zhang He, sans croire un instant ce que lui disait son invité.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! se défendit le blond.

\- Oh… Tiens donc ? Ne voulais-tu pas plutôt me faire avouer ce que je préférais garder pour moi ? Hier, tu m'en parlais comme s'il s'était agi d'un crime contre l'humanité, et aujourd'hui, tu viens me crier ton amour enflammé pour-… ! (Il s'interrompit et plissa les yeux) Hm, tiens, qui est-ce, d'ailleurs ?

\- Hm…

Guo Jia se détourna, le visage cramoisi.

\- Je ne-…

\- Qui est-ce ? répéta froidement le brun, croisant les bras et le jaugeant du regard.

\- J-… Jia Xu…

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Zhang He.

\- Étrange, lâcha-t-il, Étrange mais logique.

\- Étrange ? répéta le blond en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Il n'a aucune beauté physique particulière, il se conduit de la pire des manières avec tous ceux qui lui témoignent un tant soit peu d'attention, son ego sans pareil rivaliserait sans le moindre doute avec celui de notre cher Cao Cao, et pourtant, avant son arrivée, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux qu'en sa compagnie. Les signes avant-coureurs étaient nombreux, mais ses défauts que j'ai déjà énumérés me semblaient être des arguments suffisants pour que j'aille croire que je m'étais trompé…

Il haussa les épaules, les paumes de main tournées vers le plafond.

\- Vraisemblablement, j'avais pourtant bon sur toute la ligne… Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, du moins, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en étonner.

\- Hm…

Guo Jia paraissait soucieux, et son vis-à-vis ne tarda à le remarquer.

\- Un problème ?

Le blond hésita un instant à garder pour lui les événements de la veille, qui s'étaient produits à la suite de leur dispute, et tous ceux qui avaient suivi jusqu'au matin, mais parvint à se persuader qu'il n'irait nulle-part en agissant de la sorte. Il se racla la gorge, puis, après s'être passé la main sur le visage comme pour se donner un coup de fouet intérieur, il lui raconta tout d'une seule traite, tout juste assez fort pour que son ami puisse l'entendre.

A la fin de son récit, Zhang He ne retint pas un sourire convenu.

\- Nu dans ton lit, hm… ?

Un brusque rougissement de la part du blond le fit taire sur-le-champ.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Cela m'arrive lorsqu'il fait trop chaud… Pourtant, ce matin, la température n'était guère estivale, et je sentais les draps glisser contre ma peau…

\- Tu en viens donc à te demander si ta réaction face à toute cette mascarade lui a mis la puce à l'oreille quant aux réels sentiments que tu lui voues ? résuma le brun en libérant ses cheveux, les laissant retomber en cascade sur ses épaules et jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Guo Jia lui signifia que oui en un vague signe du menton.

\- Et je suis sensé t'aider ?

\- Si possible…

\- Alors autant être honnête avec toi.

Il prit un air désolé et, s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami, lui saisit les mains avant de poursuivre.

\- Jia Xu est de loin la personne la plus antipathique que je connaisse. Il n'aime que lui-même, et le peu de reconnaissance que j'ai pu le voir te témoigner restera probablement de la reconnaissance, quoique tu ressentes pour lui.

Guo Jia haussa un sourcil et écarta légèrement les lèvres, bouche-bée.

\- En quoi ce... En quoi cette réplique emplie de pitié est-elle sensée me rendre service… ? osa-t-il, plus que perplexe.

\- Laisse-moi dont finir, veux-tu.

Il se concentra une poignée de secondes, yeux plissés, tachant de se rappeler où il en était resté.

\- Hm, oui. Je disais donc que cet homme était probablement le plus inaccessible – après Sima Yi – de toute l'armée du Wei. Je ne le vois pas tourné vers les femmes… Alors… les hommes, inutile de te dire que je ne nourris que très peu d'espoir à ce propos. Toutefois, tu restes le seul qui ait su se lier à Jia Xu, ce qui est une tache rude. Il n'a jamais dit de mal de toi, vous ne vous êtes jamais disputé, et, faisant partie de ceux l'ayant accueilli sans trop d'hostilité, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré, tu occupes une place spéciale dans son cœur. Je jalouse votre intimité, et crois bien que je ne suis pas le seul… En d'autres termes, tu as bien des chances d'y croire. Je ne te promets rien, mais il y a déjà quelque chose entre vous, une tension que peu de généraux peuvent se venter de partager.

Il s'arrêta, reprit sa respiration après cette dernière tirade ô combien étendue, et conclut.

\- Beaucoup vous diraient frères, moi, je verrais bien plus que cela.

\- Merci, Zhang He. Merci beaucoup, le gratifia Guo Jia, y joignant un regard plein de reconnaissance.

\- Je suppose qu'il est de coutume de dire dans une situation pareille que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à revenir. D'une certaine manière, cela me fait du bien à moi-même de donner mon avis sur ce type de question.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Guo Jia se leva, épousseta sa veste et en ôta quelques plis, puis, saluant une toute dernière fois, il s'éclipsa hors de la pièce. Il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre sa chambre qu'il aperçut Sima Yi toquer à celle de Zhang He. Un large sourire barra bientôt la partie inférieure de son visage, et il regagna ses quartiers avec le cœur étonnement plus léger que lorsqu'il les avait quittés.

* * *

Hey ! Alors ? Deux chapitres en une journée, oui, vu que le deuxième ne valait pas le premier en taille. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces trois chapitres (le quatrième est fini également, mais j'attends d'avoir bouclé une bonne moitié du cinquième), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous auriez à reprocher, ou même ce qui vous plaît (ça peut être cool, aussi, je crois).

Il m'a semblé voir quelques lecteurs français, alors un grand merci d'avoir cliqué, ça fait super plaisir, sachant que j'étais partie en pensant que personne ne viendrait jamais me lire ! Je ne suis pas ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de remerciements, alors simplement merci, et bonne journée !


End file.
